This application is the U.S. national phase of PCT Patent Application PCT/JP94/01092, which was filed in the Japanese Receiving Office on Jul. 5, 1994.
This invention relates to novel and useful benzyloxyquinuclidines of interest to those in the field of medical chemistry and chemotherapy. More particularly, it is concerned with a novel series of benzyloxyquinuclidines, including their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and pharmaceutical composition thereof, which are of special value in view of their ability to antagonize substance P (SP). In this way, these compounds are of use in treating gastrointestinal disorders, central nervous system disorders, allergy, inflammatory diseases, asthma, pain, migraine, emesis, urinary incontinence and angiogenesis in mammalia.
Substance P is a naturally occurring undecapeptide belonging to the tachykinin family of peptides, the latter being so-named because of their prompt stimulatory action on smooth muscle tissue. More specially, substance P is a pharmaceutically active neuropeptide that is produced in mammals (having originally been isolated from gut) and possesses a characteristic amino acid sequence that is illustrated by D. F. Veber et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,283. The wide involvement of substance P and other tachykinins in the pathophysiology of numerous diseases has been amply demonstrated in the art. For instance, substance P has recently been shown to be involved in the transmission of pain or migraine (see B. E. B. Sandberg et al., J. Med. Chem., 25, 1009 (1982)), as well as in central nervous system disorders such as anxiety and schizophrenia, in respiratory and inflammatory diseases such as asthma and rheumatoid arthritis, respectively, and in gastrointestinal disorders and diseases of GI tract, like ulcerative colitis and Crohn's diseases, etc (see D. Regoli in "Trends in Cluster Headache" edited by F. Sicuteri et al., Elsevier Scientific Publishers, Amsterdam, 1987, PP. 85-95).
It is reported that the tachykinin antagonists are useful for allergic conditions (Hamelet et al., Can. J. Pharmacol. Physiol., 66, 1361, 1988), immunoregulation (Lotz et al., Science, 241, 1218, 1988; and Kimball et al., 3. Immunol., 141, 3564, 1988), vasodilation, bronchospasm, reflex or neuronal control of the viscera (Mantyh et al., PNAS, 85, 3235, 1988) and senile dementia of the Alzheimer type (Yankner et al., Science, 250, 279, 1990). Recently the efficacy of the substance P antagonists for the treatment of emesis (EP 0533280 A) and the relationship between substance P antagonists and sunburn (F. Gillardon et al, Involvement of neuropeptides and nitric oxide in the sunburn reaction following cutaneous ultraviolet irradiation. abstract 129, 1993, 5th Interscience World Conference on Inflammation, Antirheumatics, Analgesics, Immunomodulators, 1993, Geneva) are discussed.
In the recent past, some attempts to develop the tachykinin antagonist such as substance P have been carried out for the purpose of the treatment of the above disorders or diseases (John A Lowe, III, et al., Drugs of the Future, 17(12), 1115, 1992).
JP Kokai No. 78354/93 (EP-0499313A1) discloses a wide variety of azabicyclic compounds as tachykinin antagonists such as substance P antagonists, including a number of quinuclidine compounds having diarylmethyl and benzyloxy substituents. However, none of the individual compounds described in JP Kokai No. 78354/93 (EP-0499313A1) is a 6-diarylmethyl-5-benzyloxyquinuclidine having an additional substituent at the 2- or 3- position.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide the novel benzyloxyquinuclidines with substance P antagonistic activities. In addition, the purpose of the invention is also to provide a composition, which includes a benzyloxyquinuclidine as an active ingredient, in treating of gastrointestinal disorders, central nervous system disorders, allergy, inflammatory diseases, asthma, pain, migraine or emesis in mammalia, especially humans.